Elementals: Book I
by KingdomRWBY
Summary: Elementals are beings that wield powerful magic of a specific element. Some are also able to wield Keyblades, mystical weapons of mass destruction. Meet Sora and Roxas, two different wielders on two different sides. Pairings: SoraxKairi, RoxasxXion, RikuxNamine
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my first fanfic! This story was somewhat inspired by miano53's fanfic **_**Specials. **_**So please, read on, enjoy, and remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney will be the day gold bars rain from the sky.**

**-ELEMENTALS-**

_Prologue_

For many millenia, since mankind came to populate the worlds, there have always been those gifted with amazing abilities. Throughout the ages, these people were worshipped as gods, kings, and servants of the heavens. But one single event that occured had been enough to shatter this treatment.

The Keyblade War.

In those days, many of the gifted were able to summon a legendary weapon known to many as the Keyblade. The Keyblades were the pieces of a mythical weapon of destructive power. Eventually, these wielders of the Keyblade began to fight amongst each other, hoping to create the mythical weapon known as the Guardian to Kingdom Hearts. This war raged throughout the heavens, pitting world against world in a bloodbath for the ultimate power contained within the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts itself. Eventually, two powerful beings, Cosmos, Goddess of Light, and Chaos, God of Darkness, ended the war by sealing away all Keyblades. The Keyblade War, which destroyed much of the universe, was blamed on the gifted people.

These days, gifted are known as Elementals. Public opinion of Elementals is divided. Many view them as inferior to humans, and to be rounded up and "put to good use". Others, particulary in the worlds Radiant Garden and Destiny Islands, accept Elementals.

Most Elementals learn to control their abilities at the SOLDIER training facility. They eventually join SOLDIER or use their abilities for the benefit of society.

As for the Keyblade, only a few can exist every generation. When one wielder dies, another wielder is chosen to take their place.

And right now, a wielder has died.

**-ELEMENTALS-**

**So, prologue was just to set up the basic concept of this universe. And I hope I didn't just bore all of you with this. So, thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions on what to improve or what I can add to make it better, either PM me or review! See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the official first Chapter of Elementals: Book I. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or anything except any OCs I might make.**

**6/19: Some small revisions were made in this chapter, such as correcting grammatical errors, typos, and plot holes that I noticed when rereading.**

**-ELEMENTALS-**

_Chapter I_

In a dark secluded world, inside a large castle at the heart of the Dark City, a group of dark robed, hooded Elementals were having some form of meeting in a large spacious room. The room itself was round in shape, with grey coloured walls, floor, and ceiling. The most strangest thing about this room were the 12 thrones, each of varying heights, and the large, translucent, blue symbol on the wall, which resembles an upside-down cross with points on its ends with the bottom end shaped like a large heart. This symbol was on the floor too.

"So, Master Cidolfus is dead?" asked one of them, a particularly tall and muscular Elemental asks in his deep voice.

_"Yes. And with two keyblade wielders dead, two new wielders of the keyblade shall rise," _said the apparent leader of this group. _"We must act quickly, and find these wielders before __**they **__do."_

Each of the hooded Elementals glanced at each other, before one spoke up.

"So, guess we're leaving right now, huh?" The Elemental who spoke appeared to be tall as well, but incredibly thin, with his sleeves tight against his skinny arms.

"Of course we are, you buffoon. Anything else, Superior?" asked the Elemental sitting on the second highest throne.

_"Nothing important to note. Remember that the Keyblade goes to Elementals not yet awakened. Now go! Find them!" _the Superior commanded in his deep, monotone, yet authority-filled voice.

One by one, each member left, disappearing in a swirl of their respective element.

**-ELEMENTALS-**

School had finally just ended for the summer. No more rude awakenings, no more tests, and no more homework. So naturally, Riku could expect for Sora to still be asleep in bed at 3:24pm. So, being a loving best friend, Riku went to the tool shed in Sora's backyard, grabbed a bucket, filled it with water, and with approval from Sora's mother, dumped the freezing contents of the bucket onto Sora's sleeping form. And like any other person, Sora instantly jumped out of his bed, shivering like crazy. He heard the sound of someone laughing and turned around to see Riku laughing his ass off.

"Hey! That was really cold! What was that for anyway?" Sora screamed at Riku.

At that moment, Kairi chose to climb into Sora's room through the window. "Did you finally wake him up Riku?" she asked their silver-haired best friend, who was still rolling on the floor laughing. And then she noticed Sora shivering and screaming at Riku for dumping a gallon of freezing water on him. "Hey, Sora! Finally awake?"

"Kairi! Hug me! I need someone's body heat!" Sora exclaimed.

"Why don't you ask Riku?" Kairi asked, giggling at Sora's demand.

As soon as those words came out Kairi's mouth, Riku stopped laughing and, with a straight face, told her, "Yeeeaaah, no. I don't swing that way."

"Yeah! Besides, he's the reason I'm freezing!" Sora said while changing into a different pair of clothes.

"Whoa! Hey, can't that wait until I'm out the room?! I mean, I get that you're putting on a show for Kairi, but damn Sora! I don't swing that way!" Riku cried when he noticed Sora removing his pajamas. Sora and Kairi both blushed when Riku said that. The part about Sora putting on a show for Kairi, of course.

You see, Sora and Riku had been best friends since diapers. When Sora was 4 and Riku 5, Kairi came to Destiny Islands from the world Radiant Garden. The three of them instantly bonded and had been best friends ever since. And we all know the rule about childhood friends. In this case, Sora and Kairi liked each other. A lot. Everyone knew that, except them. You know, typical setup. But that's not important. What's important is that Riku doesn't want to see Sora in the buff.

"Riku, Kairi, get out!" Sora barked at his two best friends. Riku left through the door, chuckling. Kairi was giggling, but was also secretly wishing she could watch Sora change. She blushed, ignoring her bad thoughts and left through the window.

After he got dressed, the three of them went to the beach to visit the small island of the coast of Destin Island. The Destiny Islands were made up of several islands of varying sizes. The largest was Destin Island, where the capitol Destiny City was located. There was Nevaeh Island, a popular vacation destination for visitors from other worlds and the second largest island. The third island was known as Kilika Island, and people there were obsessed with Blitzball. The fourth island was known as the Destin Ruins and was unpopulated, since it was mainly ruins of a city called Zanarkand. The fifth island was unnamed and was mainly for agriculture. The smallest island, which Sora, Riku, and Kairi were heading to, was simply known as Play Island, where children could be found playing during the day, and teens partying at night. Our three main heroes, however, had no intention to party. At least not today.

"So, what do you think we should do today?" Kairi questioned her friends. She honestly had no clue why she was even going there today, it's just that they always went, everyday.

"Why don't we just sleep the day away? There's a really nice breeze, and the sun is shining bright!" suggested Sora, already drowsy at the thought of taking a relaxing nap on the beach.

To say Riku and Kairi were shocked was an overstatement. They had almost expected Sora to say that. After all, he was Sora.

"Dude, is sleeping all you can think about? You just woke up a few minutes ago! What're Kairi and I gonna do with you?" Riku said to his lazy friend.

"Sora, you're such a lazy bum," said Kairi, using Sora's special nickname.

"Yeah, but I'm your lazy bum, aren't I?" Sora teased. Kairi blushed at his tease.

"I g-g-guess…," _I wish you were mine._

"Enough flirting you two. I see Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie at the island. Maybe we could play some blitzball," said Riku.

"Hey, I wasn't flirting! And yeah, blitzball sounds fun! Race ya!" and like a little kid on a sugar rush, Sora ran towards the three teens on the shore of the small island, with Riku and Kairi giving chase.

"Hey Kairi, Sora! And hel-lo Riku!" Selphie, the bouncy, energetic brunette greeted. She had long brunette hair that curled up at the ends, green eyes, somewhat tanned complexion, and was wearing a bright yellow tanktop with jean short-shorts. Selphie was Kairi's best girlfriend, and was a stereotypical girly-girl. You know, shoes, cute boys, shopping, cute boys, etc. She also had a slight crush on Riku, but then again, so did every girl in Destiny Islands except Kairi.

"Hey guys! What took ya so long? Were Sora and Kairi finally doing the dance with no pants?" Tidus was from Besaid on Kilika Island. He had dirty blond hair that spiked at the end, blue eyes, and wore an open shirt revealing his toned chest, as well as shorts with one leg longer than the other. He was obsessed with Blitzball, being from Kilika.

"Ya, how's it going, mon? We've been waiting for ages!" Wakka was Tidus's best friend and even more obsessed with blitzball than him. He even carried a ball around all the time. He was wearing a sleeveless beige top with puffy matching shorts, and a blue bandanna around his massive broom-like spike of orange hair. He spoke in a thick Kilikan accent.

Selphie smacked Tidus at the back of his head. "Watch what you're saying, you idiot!"

"Okay, enough. Shouldn't we be playing some blitzball? Sora and I are captains." Riku said.

"Yeah! Yeah! I call first pick! Kairi!" Sora shouted. Everyone except Kairi snickered.

"Of course Sora would pick Kairi first," Riku sneered. Sora's face turned red at Riku's comment.

Riku chose Wakka. Sora got Tidus, and Riku got Selphie. The two teams jumped into the water immediately and began playing, unaware that someone was watching them.

Standing atop one of the tall trees on the play island was a black-robed, hooded figure. His eyes were mainly focused on Sora. He could feel strong waves of power coming from him. He smirked to himself. He found the new Keyblade's chosen. It was time to test him.

**-ELEMENTALS-**

Now, we find ourselves in Twilight Town. Roxas was heading home from his summer job at the ice cream shop. It was already dark out, and Roxas didn't want to get mugged or anything. Fortunately for him, he wasn't going to get mugged. Unfortunately for him, the couple across the street were. _Damn it_, thought Roxas._ I could ignore them...oh damn it all to hell! _Roxas raced towards the victims and the mugger.

_Oh shit! What am I gonna fight with?_

"Hey, kid! What the hell are you doin' here?! Back off, ya nosy brat!" the mugger yelled pointing his knife at them.

"Hey, you guys run off. I might be able to hold him while you call the cops! Go! Now!" Roxas ordered the couple.

"Thanks, kid. Let's go!" the man said to his girlfriend. As soon as they were gone, Roxas faced the mugger.

"How ya gonna fight me, eh? Bare-handed? HAHAHAHA!" the mugger taunted. "Gonna punch me huh? Well, guess what kid? I got a knife! Now I'll kill you for-" A pillar of light slammed into him mid gloat, sending him into the wall behind him.

"Guess what? I got light," Roxas taunted back.

"Y-y-y-ou're an Elemental?! I'm outta here! Just leave me alone, ya freak!" The mugger tried running away, but Roxas slammed another light pillar into him, knocking him out.

A few minutes later, police came to take him away. When the mugger woke up, he saw Roxas near him and started yelling, "Freak! Freak!" all the way to the cop car. The officers thanked Roxas, and Roxas headed home.

_That's exactly why I don't like using my powers. Everyone gets so judgemental. I bet if my friends and family knew, they'd probably abandon me. _Roxas was suddenly broken out of his thoughts when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw a tall, skinny man wearing a black robe with the hood up obscuring his face. He was clapping.

"Great job handling that human. Though if you ask me, I probably would've done a bit more. Hospitalize him, probably." he said.

"Um, who are you?" Roxas was a little creeped out by the strange guy.

"Not important, got it memorized? All ya need to know is I'm offering you a place to be with others of your kind. Make some friends, control your powers better, yada yada."

Roxas was somewhat put off by what he said. "What do you mean, 'others of your kind'? Are you an Elemental?" he asked the strange guy.

"Yep. So is everyone else in the Organization," the guy responded.

"Prove it."

The strange man held up a hand in front of his face. The hand suddenly burst into flames.

"See? Just like you. Here, take this." The man handed Roxas a card. Roxas took it and asked, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Use it to contact me once you make up your mind. Later, kid." In a burst of flames, the man disappeared.

Roxas looked down at the card in his hand. In large, bold red letters read **AXEL**. _So that's his name, I guess. Wait, how am I supposed to call him?! There's no number on here! The whole card's blank except for the name! _It was true. The only thing on the card was Axel's name. The back was blank. Roxas slipped the card into his pocket and started heading home, muttering to himself about what a waste of time that whole thing had been.

**-ELEMENTALS-**

After their game of blitzball (which ended in a tie, since they chose not to do the extra round for a tiebreaker), Sora decided that the sun was getting a little too hot for him and retreated to the small cave near the waterfall, the one he, Kairi and Riku called the Secret Place. It was nice and cool in there, and the soft dirt on the ground was incredibly comfortable to lie on. The walls of the Secret Place were covered in doodles, drawn by the three of them when they were younger. One of Sora's favorite doodles was the one he and Kairi drew of each other when they were 6. Sora had made another addition to it last year, when they were working on that silly raft. He was giving a paopu to Kairi. Little did he know that Kairi had added to it and drew herself giving Sora a paopu too.

Sora was about to lie down and sleep when someone spoke.

_"You are one of the chosen."_

The voice was quiet and soft, oddly making Sora feel somewhat calm. "Who is that? Riku, is that you?"

_"I can sense strong light in you."_

"Who are you? And what are you saying?"

_"Your friends as well. I sense strong light from the girl, and powerful waves of light and darkness from the boy."_

Sora was getting really creeped out by now, so he slowly backed away from the cave. "Whatever, man. You're insane!" And he bolted. Unfortunately, he never got to hear what the voice said next.

_"Beware the Organization. They are coming."_

As Sora was running out the cave, he failed to notice a white creature slither away into a portal nearby.

**-ELEMENTALS-**

Roxas was still think about what the man named Axel had said earlier that night. He was beginning to consider joining that "Organization." After all, based on what he heard of in the news, Elementals weren't exactly at the top of everyone's favs list. Maybe at the top of people's fav to kill list probably. It didn't help that he was afraid of how his friends and family would react if they knew. He remembered a girl that used to go to his school. She was an Elemental, and she ended up disappearing after the weeks of discrimination. Roxas was trying to remember her name. It was something like Shiko. No, Shino. No, Shio. Well, something like that.

Roxas decided he would join the Organization. He wrote a note to his parents, then brought out the card Axel gave him and stared at it. _Wait, what is that? Was that there before?_ Roxas thought. He examined the card and noticed fine print saying, "Read my name out loud."

"Okay, here goes. Axel," Roxas said to himself.

"That's my name, got it memorized?"

Roxas jumped at the voice. "How'd you—forget it. Take me to the Organization. I'll join."

Axel was surprised. He hadn't expected the kid to join so quickly. Then again, that depressing new girl was from around here, so maybe Twilight Town had issues with Elementals. Who knows? "Alright, let's go. Don't worry about your stuff, I'll take care of it. Let's go." And with a snap of his fingers, Axel and Roxas diappeared.

**-ELEMENTALS-**

The hooded man watching Sora, Riku, and Kairi earlier was standing on top of a building in Destiny City. Of course, no one could see him. His powers prevented that. As he stood watching our trio make their way to an ice cream stand, he snapped his fingers, summoning dozens of strange white creatures he created, dubbed "Nobodies". God, he loved his powers.

Suddenly, from the inside of the hooded man's ear, a faint buzz could be heard before someone started speaking.

"Superior. This is Axel. I found a Keyblade wielder." BZZT.

This was surprising. More than one new wielders? It didn't matter, as long as the Organization had one. The man decided to leave, but chose to let his Nobodies linger, as a test for this wielder. One he hoped the boy would fail.

**-ELEMENTALS-**

Riku was lagging behind his two friends, watching how they were acting. Sora and Kairi were maintaining a fairly respectable distance from each other, but based on their body language, they clearly wanted to be closer to the other. But of course, Riku knew that the two of them liked each other, but were convinced the feelings weren't mutual. What a bunch of idiots.

As the three of them continued onto the ice cream stand, around them dozens of strange, deformed-looking white...things appeared from weird portals. And every single one was surrounding the three of them.

"What the hell is this?!" Riku screamed in shock and slight fear.

Kairi looked frightened, and Sora looked ready to fight them, though he was still showing signs of fear also.

The creatures continued to close in on them, our trio squeezing closer and closer together. The three were wondering where all the civilians had gone, and why none of the Destiny Islands Defense Force officers were here.

They had no idea that the hooded figure who summoned the creatures had also manipulated the surroundings, using his somewhat weak illusion powers to disguise Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Guys, what're we gonna do?" asked Kairi.

"I don't—wait, Sora, NO!" Riku shouted, but Sora already ran up and tried to punch one of the creatures...and failed. His fist practically just went through.

"Dammit, Sora! Don't rush into things without thinking!" Riku scolded harshly.

"What'll we do now?" Kairi asked Riku. It was clear that Riku was the go to guy to figure out what to do, since he was the oldest after all.

"I don't know." And with that statement, the creatures attacked them. The three of them tried to fight them off, but because their fists couldn't damage them, they were easily overpowered. The creatures piled on top of the three of them, cutting off their air supply and slowly suffocating them.

Sora began hoping for a way to fight off the creatures, a way to defend himself, a way to defend his friends. As his thoughts became much stronger, almost like a mantra, a powerful light suddenly burst through the white monsters. This light dimmed down, revealing Sora standing upright, with a gleaming, silver, key-shaped sword in his hand.

The Keyblade.

**-ELEMENTALS-**

**And that's the first chapter, done! Feel free to share your thoughts in a review, and please don't flame. Give me some constructive criticism, what I can improve, or what you like. Thanks for reading, and hope to see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 is here! Starting this chapter, there will be info of each new character in said chapter. This can be found at the end of the chapter.**

**Thanks to my first two reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: If today is Opposite Day, then I own Kingdom Hearts.**

**6/19: Made some corrections to the chapter. Sane as ones made in previous chapter.**

**-ELEMENTALS-**

_**Previously**_

_Sora began hoping for a way to fight off the creatures, a way to defend himself, a way to defend his friends. As his thoughts became much stronger, almost like a mantra, a powerful light suddenly burst through the white monsters. This light dimmed down, revealing Sora standing upright, with a gleaming, silver, key-shaped sword in his hand._

_The Keyblade._

**-ELEMENTALS-**

_Chapter II_

Sora felt a heavy weight in his right hand suddenly appear. He glanced down and was shocked to see a strange weapon in his hands. When he looked, he noticed Kairi and Riku were still being suffocated, so Sora, hoping the new weapon could actually do some damage, charged right into battle. Using skills learned from his and Riku's mock sword fights, he jabbed and slashed his way through the white creatures. Sora was extremely relieved to see the key's teeth slice through the creatures. He continued fighting, determined to save his friends. Suddenly, from behind him, one of the white things knocked him down, then one by one, the white creatures attacked Sora again.

Another blast of light appeared, this time coming from a small figure in red. "Get away from them! Pearl!" the diminutive figure shouted, while shooting a ball of white light from his hands.

The light exploded against the creatures, destroying most of them. The remaining fled. The figure ran up to the unconsious trio and cried, "Healing Light!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi were bathed in bright yellow light, and began to wake up.

Sora was first to revive, and to see the figure, who is now revealed to be a mouse. A really big mouse. So naturally, Sora screamed. Loudly. Loud enough to wake up Riku and Kairi. Who were wondering why Sora was screaming. Until they saw the mouse.

"Hey, that's King Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle!" Kairi recognized him from news reports on TV. Sora stopped screaming, realizing he was in the presence of royalty.

"Gosh, just call me Mickey. Anyway, which of you is Sora?"

"That's me! What do you need me for?" Sora said.

"You must be the one Master Yen Sid told me 'bout. And you two must be his friends, right?" Mickey asked Riku and Kairi.

"Yes, we are. What do you need us for?" Riku replied for the two of them.

"I gotta talk to your parents. Can ya take me to them?"

"Sure, Your Majesty. Come on," Kairi said to Mickey, then walked away. Mickey, Sora, and Riku followed after her.

**-ELEMENTALS-**

Sora and Riku each called their parents to meet them at Kairi's house. When they arrived, they were surprised to see King Mickey of Disney Castle and even more surprised to hear he wanted to speak with them. Surprised would be an understatement. Sora's mother fainted at the information. Once all the commotion was settled, Mickey began speaking.

"Now, I'm sure you all know 'bout Elementals and such, right?" Everyone nodded in response. "Good. Okay, my teacher, Master Yen Sid, has an ability to sense awakening Elementals. Normally, it's really hard for him ta pinpoint one, but in this case, he sensed three. All in the same place! After seeing what Sora did, I have no doubt that your children are Elementals."

Silence greeted the end of Mickey's declaration. Then Sora's mother asked Mickey what her son had done that proved so.

"He had one o' these!" Followed by his exclamation was a bright sparkle of light in Mickey's hand, and suddenly a large key coloured blue, purple, and yellow with moon designs and a moon keychain appeared in his hand.

"So I wasn't hallucinating? I did have a huge key in my hand!" Sora realized.

"Yep! It's called a Keyblade!" Mickey told the group.

"The mythical weapons of mass destruction? They truly exist?" questioned Kairi's father.

"I think the giant key in His Majesty's hand is proof enough, Dad," Kairi said to her father.

"Anyways, the reason I need to speak with ya is cuz Sora, Riku, and Kairi need to come with me. They'll need training to control their powers, so they won't go around harmin' innocent folk on accident. But I don't wanna do it without your permission. You are their parents, so you should be the ones to decide. So, what're'ya gonna decide?"

The parents reached their decision in a second.

**-ELEMENTALS-**

The trio's parents made sure their children had everything they needed, and Sora's overprotective mother hugged Sora to the point of suffocation. After Sora's father freed his son from his wife's powerful grip, the trio left with King Mickey.

"Hold onto each other. We're traveling by star shard." Mickey warned the trio.

"What's a star shard?" Sora asked.

"A fast yet difficult to control method of travel from world to world. It's made from the protective shell surrounding the world," Kairi answered. "That answer your question?"

"Yeah, thanks. It's a good thing you're really smart," Sora said, complimenting Kairi. Kairi blushed from Sora's comment.

"Okay, let's go! To the SOLDIER Elemental Training Facility!" Mickey announced. Sora, Riku, and Kairi grabbed on to Mickey as soon as he spoke, all four of them disappearing in a beam of bright light that bounced around before shooting off into the sky.

**-ELEMENTALS-**

Mickey, Sora, Kairi, and Riku appeared in front of a tall, grand building, with a mysterious crooked tower built next to it. The grand building, which can only be assumed to be the training facility, resembled a cross between a cathedral, a castle, and a fort. The outside contained solid, white marble walls, with massive tinted windows marking each floor of the facility. At the top of the building, turrets were visible, one at each corner. The smaller buildings on its sides had slanted roofs, with clear glass windows showing the trainers and trainees in action. The tower next to it was a yellowish-brown color, and along the sides of the tower, small rooms jutted out, each with teal coloured roofs. The main tower itself also had a teal roof.

"That tower is the home of Master Yen Sid. The building next to it is the SOLDIER Elemental Training Facility. We gotta talk ta Master first, then you can enter the facility. Let's go!" Mickey led the trio to the tower. As they walked, bystanders would say bow to Mickey, or wave at the trio. Once they reached the door to the tower, Mickey led the trio up the stairs. Sora was amazed at how large the inside of the tower was compared to the outside. He also marveled at the bright colours that seemed to everywhere. Sora turned around and noticed that the stairs disappeared in the middle of the air into a weird portal. Sora glanced at Riku and Kairi and could tell they were just as apprehensive about going in as he was. Mickey noticed and said, "Guys, don't worry. The portals are how Master Yen Sid fits a whole lot o' stuff into this tower! So come on!" On that note, Mickey ran ahead, going into the portal. Sora, who decided not to question things anymore, went next. Kairi went after him because...well, it's pretty obvious why, and it starts with S. Riku, ever the skeptic, reluctantly entered, and appeared in a small circular room with a green door at the other side of the room.

"Come on, keep movin'! We don't have all day!" Mickey moved on ahead, and Sora, Riku, and Kairi followed.

Once they made it to the top, Mickey opened the door and told the trio to wait for a little bit. He walked in, leaving the trio alone.

"Can you believe this? Us, Elementals? That sounds awesome!" Sora said ecstatically.

"I can't believe that though. We're Elementals. Kinda makes me wonder what we can do. Knowing Sora, he'd be a Sleeping Elemental," Riku teased.

"Yeah, his power is to fall asleep at any time, any place, whether he's tired or not!" teased Kairi while giggling.

"Guys, shut up!" Sora glared at the two of them. "In all seriousness though, what do you think we'll be able to do?"

"If our names are any indication, maybe I'll be a Earth Elemental, Kairi'll be a Water Elemental, and Sora'll be a Wind one," Riku said.

"Someone's been doing research. And I though Kairi was the smart one!" Sora said.

"No, you're just an idiot," Kairi teased.

Sora glared at her, then all three of them started laughing.

"Do you think all this might change?" Riku asked.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked Riku.

"Well—"

"You can come in now," Mickey showed up, interrupting Riku. Sora, Riku, and Kairi followed Mickey into the room, which had several small bookshelves on the walls, a door at the right, and a desk and chair. Sitting in the chair was a old man with thick grey eyebrows, a long, grey beard, and dressed in blue robes with a pointed hat decorated with star and crescent moon designs. The man have off an aura of fierceness and respect, so Sora could only assume this was Master Yen Sid.

"Welcome, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. You three are here today because I sent Mickey to retrieve you because of the Organization and your status as rare Elementals."

The three teens were shocked at the last part of Yen Sid's statement.

"What do you mean, rare?" Riku asked, curious.

Yen Sid pointed his index finger at Sora. "Sora is a wielder of the Keyblade. But that is not the only thing that makes him special."

"Wait, can you explain what the Keyblade is first? All I know is that it's a mythical weapon," Sora asked the old sage.

"The Keyblade is a special weapon only a specific type of Elemental can wield. In order to gain a Keyblade, it must choose you. No more than seven wielders may exist at a time. Because a master of a Keyblade died recently, it chose you as its new wielder. Because there is a dangerous faction of rogues searching for the access to this weapon, I brought you here for training to use it. Now, I believe you two would like to find out what makes yout so special, correct?"

Riku and Kairi simply nodded, trying not to show any impatience.

Yen Sid continued speaking, "Sora and Kairi, you two are Light Elementals. Kairi, your ability to be one is rather peculiar, as only Keyblade wielders can be Light, such as Mickey here, or our own Matter Eraqus."

"How are you sure about that?" Kairi asked. "Just trying to make sure, but how can you tell?"

"As a Sorcerer Elemental, I can sense the essence of others, and your essence is one of very bright, very shining light. On the other hand, Riku... yours is very unusual. And extremely rare. No one documented in history has ever had that type of power. I feel light and darkness coming from you. You, Riku, are the first of your kind. A Twilight."

Sora and Kairi were surprised, yet happy, to hear that Riku was so unique. Riku, on the other hand, didn't like hearing how special he apparently was. It made him feel different. Like he didn't really belong anywhere. LIke a misfit.

"Now, I shall have someone from the facility show you around. Come in, Naminé," Yen Sid said.

"NAMINÉ!?" Sora, Riku, and Kairi yelled simultaneously.

Naminé entered from the door on the right side of the room. She was a pale skinned, white blonde haired girl, with blue eyes, and was wearing a long white sundress that did wonders for her appearance. She looked like an angel. The trio were surprised at how much she changed since she last came to the Islands. Even more surprising was how similar she was to Kairi, as if they were one person split into two.

"Hi Kairi, Sora._ Riku_." Naminé said Riku's name somewhat differently, somewhat breathlessly. "It's been a while, hasn't it? You guys look great! And Kairi, I love your hair! What made you want to grow it out?"

"Oh, just felt like it. That's all." Even though she said there was no reason, the blush on her face said otherwise.

"Sora said he likes girls with longer hair, so Kairi grew it out," Riku whispered to Naminé. The look on Naminé's face when Riku told her was one of complete lack of surprise.

"So they're still crushing on each other?" whispered Naminé. Riku nodded in response.

"So, aren't you supposed to be showing us around?" Sora asked, ever the impatient one.

"Alright already! Goodbye, Master Yen Sid, Your Majesty!" Naminé said while waving at the two. Sora, Kairi, and Riku followed her to the facility.

While pointing towards a separate set of buildings, which resembled the main facility, only smaller and with red brick surfaces, Naminé told the three of them, "Those buildings over there are the housing for the younger members. The older Elementals and officers who can actually afford their own place live off world. Now follow me!" Naminé started moving again, the trio struggling trio keep up with her.

"Sheesh Naminé, I thought you were shy! What happened?" Kairi asked, surprised at her cousin's actions.

"Hey, in my defense, it's been like two years since I last visited the Islands, just saying. People change," Naminé said.

Riku added his own two cents, "It's probably because Naminé finally realized how hot she is."

Naminé stopped moving to smack Riku upside the head. "Perv!"

"Hey, what else do you expect me to say? Puberty was very nice to you in the looks department, but not in chest—OW!" This time it was both Kairi and Naminé who hit Riku. Well, more like kick in the nuts at the same time. Sora was simply watching with an amused expression, but he did feel pity for the silver haired perv, who was rolling on the floor in pain. Two kicks to the crotch probably hurt like hell infinitely squared.

After Riku recovered enough to walk, albeit slowly and stiffly, the foursome continued moving. Naminé showed the Destatians the various training rooms for various kinds of combat, the different Moogle-operated eateries and businesses, the classrooms where younger SOLDIERS and trainees could keep up with their studies, the library, the various masters', teachers', and trainers' offices, the location of gummi ships and other world to world travel methods, and most importantly, banned locations.

"Completely forbidden to come down here?" asked Sora.

"Getting caught going down this corridor can get you sent to the detention center at the far end of the world."

Sora nodded, already planning on ways to sneak into here without getting caught.

The foursome walked back outside and headed to the housing area. Now that Sora, Kairi and Riku got a closer look at it, it looked very elegant. The main entrance was two large, dark washed, wooden doors. The windows were made of dark glass, and some had balconies below then. At the top were turrets, and much of the main body of the building was red brick, and some marble.

Naminé led the trio inside, told them to find the housing manager, and left trio go to her room. Apparently, she had some training to do tomorrow.

Lucky for the three of them, the housing manager came up to them. He had spiky red hair tied into a long ponytail, not the auburn color of Kairi's hair, but fiery red. He also had small, red tattoos under his eyes. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a rumpled, white button-down shirt. "Yo, I'm Reno. I work in the special divisions team, the Turks. I've also been forced to take care of housing, but eh, life just sucks like that. So, names?"

"I'm Sora, he's Riku, and she's Kairi," Sora told Reno.

"Alright. OI, RUDE, DO WE HAVE THREE SPARE ROOMS?!" Reno yelled.

_Did he call someone rude? _thought Kairi.

"YEAH! LET ME BRING THE KEYS!" the person called "rude" yelled back. Seconds later, a bald man wearing an identical suit, but neater and with a black tie walked out from the doorway behind Reno. "Hey Reno, here are the keys."

"Thanks Rude. Here ya go, yo." Reno handed the keys over to Riku. "Now you probably best go to bed. It's late. G'night, yo." Reno walked through a door behind him.

The bald, "rude" man bade them good night too and left.

"Come on, let's get some sleep!" Guess who said that?

"For once I agree with Sora. Let's get some sleep." Riku gave Sora and Kairi a key and left to go find the room number written on the key.

"Good night, Sora." Kairi hugged Sora and ran off quickly, so he wouldn't see her reddening face.

Sora stood, blinking at what just happened, but then went to go find his room too.

**-ELEMENTALS-**

**Character Profiles**

_**Sora: **__A 15 year old boy who lives on the Destiny Islands with his best friends Riku and Kairi. He may seem immature and lazy at first glance, but he truly values friendship and has a charm that let's him make new friends easily._

_**Kairi: **__A 15 year old girl who lives on Destiny Islands with her best friends Sora and Riku. She moved to the islands from Radiant Garden when she was 4, and considers Destiny Islands her true home. She, like Sora, is very charismatic, and can make friends easily. She is very overprotective of Sora and Riku, and tends to scold them for their frequent brash actions._

_**Riku: **__The 16 year old best friend of Sora and Kairi. He is a bit of a playboy, and dated many girls on the islands. He can be a bit of a loner, and doesn't make friends as easily as Sora and Kairi. He can also be extremely arrogant, cocky, and egotistical, but he values his friends, especially his two best friends, very much._

_**Naminé: **__Kairi's 15 year old cousin that lives in the world Castle Oblivion. She was once a shy person, but later managed to gain confidence in herself, and now acts similarly to Kairi, though less brash and more reserved. She loves to draw, and suffers from A-Cup Angst._

**-ELEMENTALS-**

**And there's Chapter 2. A little shorter, but this just introduces one side of this story. Next chapter, Roxas enters life in the Organization! And he meets someone as well!**

**Remember, read and review!**


End file.
